extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Egypt
General Information Sunni|culture = Egyptian Arab|tech_group = Muslim|government = Despotic Monarchy (until 1953) Constitutional Republic (since 1953)|tag = EGY|image = Egypt.png|capital = Qahirah (361)|rank = Kingdom|development = 323 (Holy Roman Empire) 443 (The Third Crusade) 452 (The Mongol Empire) 324 (The Mongol Invasion) 709 (The Victorian Era) 420 (American Civil War) 432 (Franco-Prussian War) 459 (The Second World War - Cold War) 531 (Fall of the USSR) 614 (Present Day)}} For the pre-Arab, Kemetic Egypt, see Egypt (ancient). Egypt is playable from 868 to 905; from 1171 to 1250; from 1805 to 1882; from 1922 (Independence from Great Britain) to 1958, and from September 2nd 1971 (dissolution of the Pan-Arab national state) to the present day. See also: Great Britain, Israel, Palestine, Libya, France Sudan, Syria, Saudi Arabia, Arabia, Turkey, Egypt (ancient), Mamluks, Ottomans Form Egypt (Arabic) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Has not enacted Government Reform(s): Celestial Empire or Caliphate ( monarchy or theocracy) ** The capital is Qahirah (361) ** Administrative Technology at least 65 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Qahirah (361), Rashid (362), Dumyat (363), Iskandariyya (358), and Fayoum (359) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** If the country has the Mamluk government reform then: *** Lose 1 Stability *** Mamluk government reform is removed *** Become an Administrative Monarchy ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** A randomly owned province with the Egyptian Arab culture: *** Gains 1 Base Tax and Production ** Qahirah (361): *** Gains 1 Base Tax and Production ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Egypt Decisions Form Arabia Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Arabic Culture Group * Arabia does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 55 * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Alexandria, Cairo, Aleppo, Jerusalem, Damascus, Medina, Mecca, Aden, Sanaa, Al-Aridand, Qatif, Muscat, Nizwa, and Baghdad Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Arabia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Mashriq, Egypt and Arabia areas. * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. Unify Islam Requirements: * Power points is 100 in: ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic * Owns or a vassal owns the provinces: ** Cordoba, Tunis, Fez, Mecca, Medina, Damascus, Aden, Muscat, Baghdad, Samarkand, Zaranj * All owned provinces are in the Muslim religion group Upon Enactment: * Adds the modifier A United Islam for the rest of the campaign: ** -20% Stability Cost Modifier ** +2% Missionary Strength ** +2 Tolerance of the True Faith ** +1 Tolerance of Heretics * Lose 100 points in ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic Strategy Present Day As Egypt you have a pretty good chance at dominating the African continent and the Middle East due to your good starting position. Fabricating on Sudan and Libya is good for early expansion. There are plenty of potential allies, so you don't have to worry about fighting alone. Turkey, Algeria, and Iran are usually great allies if you are playing as Egypt. Annexing Israel Israel has an absolutely amazing amount of development and should be annexed once the USA revokes their guarantee. If they don't, it's not a big deal because you will get ticking war-score and eventually the Americans will give up. Egyptian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Cavalry Combat Ability # +25% Trade Steering Ideas: # Red Sea Trade: +5% Global Trade Power & +10% Trade Range # Monuments to our Greatness: +1 Yearly Prestige # Nile Transport: +20% Manpower Recover Speed # Sinai Drilling Orders: +5% Discipline # Regulated Guilds: +20% Production Efficiency # Legal Succession: -15% Stability Cost Modifier # Trade of the Seven Seas: +10% Trade Efficiency Ambitions: # +20% Global Trade Power Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Asian countries Category:Egyptian Arab countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Formable nations Category:Present Day Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Middle East